the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
PACYOA:TE Lore - Armor Corps and the Factions of TE - ATT
The lore behind the multiple factions present in TE after their introduction in ATT. THIS LORE IS SPECIFIC TO PACYOA:TE AND IS NON-AFFILIATED WITH PACYOA:AD. Armor Corps and the Factions of TE - ATT After Armor Corps came through as a developing suit faction, it split into multiple splinter factions based on the diverse interests and abilities of the many suits that make up the planet's humanity-aligned forces. All of these factions have put aside quarrelling and domination over other factions to clear up the Vannai and save humanity from being wiped out systematically to facilitate a colonization effort. The many suit factions have diverse interests, yet are frequently on good terms with one another. Armor Corps, acting as the base and general overarching faction, holds close ties to every other faction on the planet, with no true enemies outside of the Vannai and Tumblr Armor itself. The factions are separate somewhat from the countries that sponsor them and the global political scene. Factions do not act as national entities, but rather as military forces that loan out services or just give protection to the real national governments that are reemerging from the ruins of the old world. However, due to the power they possess and the vast amount of work that they have put into the protection of humanity, suit factions have immense sway in global politics, and this sway can be used to effectively control the interests of entire continents in some cases. The militaristic factions (AC, Moqaddas, and GI) all function best when operating on assaults, sieges, or other military mission types. The political faction, Hanse, has a more sophisticated approach to the problem, focusing their efforts on pulling global stability back together. The technological faction, TE, is constantly researching and investigating the inner mysteries to the power armor. The five major factions have worked in order to ensure that even after the Vannai and the invasions, there will still be something left of the human race. Armor Corps Armor Corps was the first military suit faction, and really the first truly organized suit faction overall. Formed originally during the initial invasion under the same guise of "Anonymous", the formerly disorganized and poorly-developed fighting force came together as the rest of the protagonistic suits began emerging at the beginning of the fourth week, marking the end of the initial invasion as far as the faction was concerned. Armor Corps was primarily made up of veterans from "Anonymous", who, after witnessing the initial invasion and developing as the Tumblr suits developed, pulled whatever forces together they could and began using the advanced technology that had blossomed over three weeks to gain a foothold in the mostly intact country of New Zealand, where a temporary base of operations was located. Contacting suits en masse, the heads of Armor Corps helped to establish a somewhat functional military force. Due to a lack of any real military presence within the ranks, a good amount of Armor Corps' structure was based off of generic military forces that those within AC had seen in movies and video games. While the lack of any true military expertise outside of scattered exceptions created a mostly imaginary hierarchy and chain of command, it could not be denied that surviving three weeks in the bloodiest battle on Earth had given the surviving suits a great insight into the function and purpose behind the many suits and suit types. As Armor Corps began constructing a main base in Northern New Zealand, they hired and recruited many non-suit soldiers and officers from surrounding countries, commonly by simply rescuing them from a forsaken city or military base. Here, officers worked in conjunction with the veteran suit pilots to develop a semblance of a military force. While in theory this was established to reconstruct and solidify the status of Armor Corps, it created unintended consequences. Officers with no suit knowledge were put in charge of giving commands to suits while on operations, leading to commonly misread, misunderstood, and sometimes even false information reaching the suits. This problem has persisted, but due to the organizational system within many suit factions, this has not changed. Armor Corps works in a very basic system. At a surface level, there are three major divisions of Armor Corps - soldiers, civilians, and pilots. Soldiers are the backbone of Armor Corps, and are made up of multitudes of enlisted personnel and officers from locations across the globe. The soldiers handle many of the military matters, including but not limited to munitions, general base defense, military police, and oversight for operations and campaigns. Civilians are made up mostly of survivors saved from crumbling cities, and many who work are doing so voluntarily instead of going into New Zealand itself. The civilians handle many of grunt-type jobs, including but not limited to construction, base maintenance, craft services, medical services, and base entertainment. Pilots are the creating force behind Armor Corps, and have two definitive sections. General pilots function as any person with access and a connection to a power suit, and made up the task forces and firepower of Armor Corps. Special pilots function as the base elite, being the suits who created Armor Corps to begin with. Special pilots are above even the highest of soldiers, but they are few and far between following the fragmentation of AC into factions. Soldiers follow a hierarchy copied from the Australian Armed Forces. Civilians are designated by job and profession. Pilots are designated by either a task force number or (in rare cases) are designated based on a major AC mission. The only general pilots that are separate from task force pilots are those who were present in the Saharan Cross mission (these pilots are the only ones to wear desert camouflage), those who were present in the Water Main mission (these pilots are the only ones to wear Navy-like blue digital camouflage), those who were present in the Falling Down mission (these pilots are the only ones to wear grey urban digital camouflage), those who were present in the Unlikely Hero mission (these pilots are the only ones to wear solid grey fatigues), and those who were present in the Eyes Wide Open mission (these pilots are the only ones to wear dull orange camouflage). The soldier and civilian rooming is interconnected and is fairly basic. Pilot rooming and pilot facilities are separate from the soldier and civilian quadrant, and take up a vast majority of the base despite the lower number of pilots to other base workers. These facilities are fairly standard, but have increased space and increased defense. Fool (formerly M695), Zipline, Ronin, Zartemis (formerly Wyvern), Ivan, DHD, Archangel (formerly SDA), Berkut, and Silver Knight are all long-time Armor Corps pilots. The NPCs Muhammad (formerly O389), Opulence, Silicon, and Sledgehammer are all long-time Armor Corps pilots. Tumblr Engineers Tumblr Engineers, unlike the other minor factions, was not developed in response to the splintering of Armor Corps. Instead, the Tumblr Engineers were a loosely-organized group of people from Tumblr, who, for whatever reason, were not injected by AO nanites when adopting their suits. These pilots, bearing the markings of Tumblr Armor, were attacking by all forces during the initial invasion, whether it was human military, early-conscious "protagonist" suits, or Vannai-controlled Tumblr Armor intent on destroying the error within the "antagonist" side. Tumblr Engineers went into hiding in unspecified locations across the globe, before eventually contacting one another and forming a hidden unit in Japan. As the initial invasion raged, and following the introduction of the "protagonist" suits, Tumblr Engineers turned their attention to the mysteries of the armor itself, questioning how it operated and exactly where it had come from. Running multiple theft and sabotage operations in secrecy (sometimes on Armor Corps itself), the Tumblr Engineers pulled together the truth about the suits, the Vannai, the nanites and Sludge, and many of the mysteries behind the suits themselves. The Tumblr Engineers have a loose organization, with an underground technical center in Hokkaido, Japan. In this facility, the engineers test and study the suits in different manners, and develop prototypes of technology and weaponry that the Vannai do not appear to be aware of thanks to a lack of nanites within the Engineer bloodstreams. Tumblr Engineers have a no direct hierarchy, and instead arrange themselves in teams, with more veteran pilots leading as guides. The Tumblr Engineers are quite secretive for their type of work, and are very similar to a closely-knit unit. Many Tumblr Engineers know each other quite well, and hold close ties to one another. However, they are hesitant to grant deeper access to non-nanite persons, and usually outright forbid nanite-injected pilots from going anywhere deeper than the visitor sections. Nearly every Tumblr Engineer follows some type of major fandom, less as an obsessive measure and more as a connection to a former world, which brings comfort and quiet to the apocalyptic circumstances. Many Tumblr Engineers will carry trinkets or wear memorabilia to the thing they attach themselves to. Moqaddas Moqaddas was originally a section of Armor Corps dedicated to serving the needs and respective interests of the religious members of Armor Corps. Armor Corps, being a predominantly secular organization, had no special provisions for the religious and focused more on general organization and pilots as a whole. After the information of the Vannai was made public, many of the religious members of Armor Corps disbanded the special group they had formed and reintegrated back as a fighting force, adopting the moniker "Moqaddas" and setting up their base of operations in the Middle East. Using resources provided by the HFWA and using suits as makeshift construction equipment, Moqaddas rapidly developed their own base of operations in merely two weeks. Since then, they have finished building and have since turned on God's Beacon, a massive radar relay. Moqaddas is on good terms with Armor Corps, but has a largely spiritual focus in how it operates. Personnel are organized in a near-identical manner to Armor Corps, with soldiers, civilians, and pilots being split into separate sections and being given different jobs. However, Moqaddas has a special reservation for a fourth group, clergy, who operate as the religious and spiritual guides for the rest of base personnel. Moqaddas, understanding that there is little room to enforce religious unity, has a progressive view of religion and allows all pilots to practice the religion of their choosing in peace or with self-governed groups. Moqaddas has high-tech facilities, but is prone to prolonged raids and constant attacks by Tumblr Armor, forcing them to prioritize suits and personnel for defensive matters. Moqaddas soldiers and clergy assist pilots by giving a mainly mandatory conditioning program designed to put pilots at peak physical and mental states, while using spiritual health to keep stress and depressive qualities in check. This system has worked quite effectively for Moqaddas pilots, and the pilots commonly form very close bonds to other pilots of the same chosen religion. Moqaddas have a very idealistic view of what the Vannai either are or represent, and opinions are commonly split between the Vannai signaling Rapture, the Vannai acting as a test of faith, or even the Vannai being ethereal beings from the implied elven qualities they hold. Hanse Behörde Hanse Behörde is a political faction that had seen some development during the era of Armor Corps. Hanse was formed mainly out of pilots who had a heavy interest in politics, economics, or general international affairs. The group, originally known as the "Association of Strategic Politics" within Armor Corps were in charge of handling many of the political affairs that Armor Corps regularly involved itself in, commonly by accident. As the ASP within Armor Corps grew to handle deeper political and economic affairs, the ASP gained significant power over officers and political ambassadors for New Zealand and Australia. After the news of the Vannai was made public, the ASP noticed the religious groups fragmenting themselves from Armor Corps and took the opportunity to transfer itself at the same time. Moving into a relatively quiet part of Germany, the suits fought back a large amount of resistance before eventually securing a location in Lower Saxony. The ASP renamed itself to Hanse Behörde, and constructed a highly advanced base of operations with prototypical and experimental alloys and compounds developed by the Tumblr Engineers. Hanse operates from this high-tech fortress, and commands a large amount of the world's politics as the official political faction for the humanity-aligned suits. Hanse is organized in a very different manner from Moqaddas and Armor Corps, and instead of using a military system, Hanse uses corporate and political titles to designate a pilot within its organization. Hanse puts soldiers and civilians together as "base operations", who use a hierarchal system similar to Germany Armed Forces. In this manner, civilians are also technically ranked, but practically all civilians who work for Hanse are professionals in some respect, whether they are doctors, lawyers, bankers, or professors. Pilots are placed into numerous agencies, all of which support different goals. The three largest agencies are the Hanse Political Enforcement Agency (focused on defending political assets globally), the Hanse Defensive Bureau (focused on defending Germany and the Hanse themselves), and the Special Task Force (a strike team assembled only for important operations). Depending on the type of agency, Hanse will either use corporate or political terminology to denote rank. The highest ranks of Hanse (ranks owned by the heads of Hanse itself) are Chairmen, whom oversee Hanse as a whole. Hanse facilities are some of the most luxurious on the planet, with military rooming seeming more like classy hotel rooms for guests and non-suit personnel, and penthouse-like bunkrooms for pilots. Hanse has a great deal of influence, but rarely uses force. Many of the suits defending the Hanse facilities are contracted from Moqaddas, Armor Corps, and the Green Initiative in exchange for political and financial assistance. Hanse pilots are classy, well-versed, and educated on the many aspects of their respective jobs. However, despite their charm and class, Hanse pilots have the highest amount of stress and depression among factions, due to the enormous pressures of the jobs they are given and unexplored mental fatigue following the stresses of the apocalyptic situation. Hanse suits are commonly alcoholic, nihilistic, or even mentally unstable in some cases. The Green Initiative The Green Initiative was the first splinter faction to ever form, as it was formed mainly out of the aftermath of the disaster in Vancouver. The founding forces behind the Green Initiative were well-meaning idealists from Armor Corps who were deeply affected by the destruction of the planet after the initial invasion. Focused on both cultural and ecological preservation, the Green Initiative began as a mainly humanitarian force focused on protecting artistic masterpieces and preventing environmental destruction, as well as securing refugees where ever was possible. However, following the splintering of Armor Corps and the development of Hanse and Moqaddas, the Green Initiative gained a new influx of supporters, which began to change the organization itself. The new members and support turned what was originally a small humanitarian effort in preservation into a suit faction that adopted a new mindset, that being one of humanity. The Green Initiative became champions for the human race, becoming fervent in their support of being human and protecting humanity however they could. The Green Initiative were warrior poets, suit pilots who combined intellect and wisdom with passionate zeal and unstoppable ruthlessness. The Green Initiative supported the human race fighting back an extraterrestrial threat and proving that thousands of years had developed an incredible race that was worth fighting for. Originally, the Green Initiative was nomadic and travelled around the globe looking for the remains of humanity where ever they could. However, after arriving in South America, the Green Initiative was offered a large amount of land and information by the Venezuelan government, who wished for protection and assistance against the Vannai. Being not only a secluded and naturally connected locale, but also one of the last places in South America that was preserved ecologically, the Green Initiative set up camps in Amazonas, Venezuela. However, they never constructed a larger facility, nor a fortress, nor a complex or military compound. Instead, the Green Initiative controls its headquarters through numerous camps scattered across Amazonas. These camps are interconnected and keep the equipment, weaponry, and refugees scattered to prevent any one single TA raid from ever destroying the Green Initiative central structure. The Green Initiative is heavily focused on using the human body and human mind to its fullest extent, and does this through very exhaustive and extensive conditioning and training regiments, of which all Green Initiative pilots and personnel run regularly. Green Initiative pilots are commonly in peak physical condition, much like Moqaddas, but refuse to use artificial augmentation outside of nanites to achieve what the human body can already do under correct conditioning. With the majority of the Green Initiative pilots conditioned to their fullest, GI pilots could easily square one-on-one with even elven hybrids, and will commonly try and do so if not simply to prove how powerful and adaptable the human body is. The organization of the Green Initiative is somewhat scattered, with a direct military hierarchy existing within a singular camp instead of the organization overall. Commonly, Green Initiative pilots are teamed according to the base camp they are placed into. These camps have different leaders, all of whom use different systems and perform different training regiments and have different means of accomplishing things. One camp might use a system similar to AC or Moqaddas, whereas another may simply use a merit system, or even a coordinated group of interest-aligned suits with no true "leader". However, despite having varied manners of functioning, all camps are interconnected and are all Green Initiative aligned. Camps are well known to visit one another for trade, conversation, and group training efforts. Green Initiative suits are ever-vigilant, and due to the lack of facilities will commonly sleep in their suits. Refugees and non-suits are placed within large tent developments, with sometimes sprawling camps of tents with ever-ranging purposes. Some of the more "hardcore" personnel and pilots will sleep with no cover at all, even in rain and mud, and even in cold. Green Initiative suits pride themselves on being the "hardasses" of the suit world, but retain their own intellect and with commonly give a well-thought-out poetic verse after they knock you out in a barefisted fight. Between training tirelessly and reading poetic prose, Green Initiative suits commonly deal with their personal troubles and anguish by letting out anger and sadness in sparring. After sparring, pilots will usually shake hands out of respect for their combative partner and go for drinks. There is a deep respect between Green Initiative pilots and personnel. Despite their "hardass" nature, however, Green Initiative suits tend to suffer from illness at a dramatically higher rate than other suit factions, and usually suffer from extensive physical maladies over time if not medically assisted. TL;DRs Armor Corps: The largest suit faction on Earth. Have a tendency to do the important stuff. Did it first, do it best. Tumblr Engineers: They make shit, and they don't have nanites. Very closely-knit group of analysts. Moqaddas: Religious pilots with a structure in spiritual and religious health. Close by religious association. Hanse Behorde: Political navigators for the suit factions. Classy and refined, but harboring certain troubles within. Green Initiative: Warrior poets who will punch you in the face one minute, and have a discussion about Marx the next. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:PACYOA: TE LORE